


Tousled and Ruffled

by ShionsTear



Series: FAMiLYSH7 [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, FAMiLYSH7, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, They Have Kids, but like with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: Nagi gets home after a long day of (over)work and just feels like cuddling with his dear husband Mitsuki. Because that's all he needs to calm down.





	Tousled and Ruffled

Tousled and Ruffled

 

The door to their apartment opened slowly as Mitsuki sat down on the couch with a cup of hot tea. Jasmine tea, his favourite. He took a sip. The hot tea warmed up his entire body after he had finally finished cleaning the kitchen. He had had the day off and his brother visited him with his twins; they had planned a playing date with Natsuki and had been looking forward to it all week.

Mitsuki heard a faint thump sound and turned around. Nagi was approaching him from the entrance door, his feet dragging along on the floor, his bag also on the floor next coat stand he'd normally hang it from. His expression looked tired, exhausted from the day, as if he could fall asleep any moment and not wake up for the next ten days. He reached the couch after a while, said down next to Mitsuki without any comment and let himself fall down on Mitsuki's lap, lying on the side.

" _I'm home,_ Mitsuki..." he said noteable tired.

"Welcome back, Nagi." Mitsuki said in a calming voice, took another sip of his cap and placed his left hand on top of Nagi's head. "Hard day?"

" _Yes..._ Today was the day where he needed to record that one specific scene."

"The one you told me about the other day?"

"Exactly. But the voice actors were having some kind of  _problem_ , so they didn't get it right. And we needed to retake the scene. So many times..."

"Awww..." Mitsuki patted him gently and started moving it through Nagi's hair. He liked to ruffle through his almost golden hair. There were times were Nagi reminded him of a loyal dog that liked being caressed.

"And then there were some technical problems too..."

"Oh no, really?" he asked and continued moving his hand, taking a sip from his tea from time to time, listening to his partner complain about work. "Being a director is tough huh?" it may have looked to outsiders as if he wasn't really paying attention to him, but he was. It was rare to see Nagi complain about anything, that's something he started to notice since they started living together. It seemed like Nagi's thread of patience was very resiliant, so Mitsuki almost enjoyed it a little when he saw that side of Nagi. It showed him that his bright ball of sunshine was like everyone else too.

Nagi continued telling him about everything that went wrong and after he had finished he closed his eyes and remained silent for a while.

"I'm tired,  _Mitsuki_. Can we sleep on the couch today?" he asked, snuggling up to him more.

"No can do, and you know that." Mitsuki put down the cup and looked down to Nagi. His hair had gotten all tousled, like his bed head every morning after waking up. He chuckled thinking of how Nagi wouldn't like to see his hair like that right now.

" _OH..._ " Nagi exclaimed. "Natsuki and Mutsuki?"

"They're already sleeping. Today was a long and eventful day."

"And I missed everything..." he whined.  _Like a dog_ , Mitsuki thought and smiled.

"It's okay, Iori and I took pictures. I can show them to you tomorrow, okay?"

" _Yes, please!_ " that seemed to have made him happy again. He turned around and was lying on his back now, looking up to Mitsuki. "Thank you very much, I love you."

"I love you too." Mitsuki laughed and slowly flicked Nagi's forehead.

"Ouchie..."

"Hahaha, sorry." he bowed down, shoved Nagi's bangs out of the way and kissed him on the spot where he had just flicked him. "Better?"

"... _yes_."

"You're such an idiot, do you know that?" Mitsuki laughed.

"As long as me being an idiot lets me hear that wonderful laugh of yours and I get to see your beautiful smiling face whenever I look at you, I shall become the greatest idiot you have ever seen."

"I'm still amazed how you can say stuff like that with a serious face."

"It's because I'm beautiful too, so everything I say is very---ouchie!" Nagi was interrupted by another flick to his forehead. " _Sorry._ "

"So, shall we head to bed then?" he asked, ruffling through Nagi's tousled hair one last time. He sat up on the couch, nodded and put his arms around Mitsuki to hug him tightly. They shared a kiss, got up and headed to their room. But before Nagi could sleep, he had to go into both his childrens' rooms and give them a kiss on their cheeks. Only  _then_ he felt ready to sleep.

 

_Good night_

**Author's Note:**

> I just spontaneously wrote this because I felt like writing something and if I'm being very honest, I wish I could be that Nagi right now, but alas...
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it~


End file.
